A Short Night Out
by Benson007
Summary: This A/O oneshot took place of what really happened before Detective Benson was called on duty in season 3, episode 14: Counterfeit.


**Author's Note:**

**Of course I don't own the characters. Only Dick Wolf and NBC own them. However, if I did, Olivia would've stayed as Butch Benson, not Barbie Benson (no offense, folks!), and the Olivia/Alex lesbian relationship would've existed on the air.**

Tonight would be a very special night for Detective Olivia Benson. All prepared for another night out with Alexandra Cabot, she quickly checked over her apartment one more time, just to make sure that everything was perfect as usual. She glanced at the mirror and thought that wearing a black collared shirt with matching dark pants and leather shoes would be appropriate for her date with the Assistant District Attorney. She gave her short hair a quick fix before she heard a knock. With full excitement, she leaped all the way to the front door. As she opened it, she was surprised at the sight of her lover.

"Alex, um, you look very... butchy tonight..."

"I thought maybe I'll dress differently for a change." With her long blonde hair tied into a bun, Alex wore a partly unbuttoned white shirt and black slacks that go along with her glossy boots with heels. She led out a smile before she grabbed out something unusual from her dark colored bag.

"Just my curiosity, why did you bring a dress with you?"

"Well, one of us will have to change for a perfect date." She couldn't stop starring at the confused brunette. Olivia knows of what she was thinking.

"Oh, no, no, no! Alex, I am not wearing that ugly ass dress!"

"Why not? You'll look so sexy in it." She shoved the sparkling dress over to Olivia.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to wear it. Can't you put it on?"

Alex declined her answer by shaking her head. "Wear it," she demanded.

"Fuck no!"

"Okay, detective. I'll tell you what." She leaned closer to the stunned detective. "If you don't change your clothes in the next minute, I'm going to drag you into your apartment and dress you."

Olivia had no other choice but to follow her lover's commands, just to make her satisfied. She sighed in disbelief and headed back into her apartment, then the bathroom. Alex followed her in but only waited at the front door. Couple minutes slipped by when Olivia exited out of the bathroom.

"Wow! Look at the pretty girl over here!" Alex hooted.

Now dressed in a sparkling navy blue dress with dark stockings and black high heels, the grumpy brunette shot her evil eye at Alex. "I look like some Barbie bitch."

Olivia's answer seemed humorous for the blonde counselor. The feminine detective slipped her coat on and walked to the door until Alex blocked her way. "Hold it right there."

"Now what?"

"We're still not finished yet." She unzipped the front pocket of her bag and grabbed out her lip gloss and hairbrush as well as a pair of golden earrings. "Now let me spice you up with these."

Olivia rolled her brown eyes. "C'mon, Alex, seriously?"

Alex turned and pushed Olivia against the door with all her strength. Even though Olivia tried to escape, Alex finally managed to put her lip gloss and earrings on and fluffed up her hair in a perfect feminine style."

"Now you looked more beautiful than ever. You should be in America's Next Top Model." She gave Olivia a loving kiss.

"Alex Cabot, I hate you." She looked closely at her reflection from the ADA's glasses. "I can't believe you made me do this. Why do I have to dress like a whore?"

Again, Alex tried not to laugh. "You don't look like a Barbie whore, my dear. I always wanted to see the feminine Olivia Benson and you looked prettier than I imagined."

"Oh thanks, Alex, I feel so much better!"

At last, Alex laughed, this time at Olivia's sarcasm. She liked whenever she got her lover pissed off in a funny way. "Okay, sweet pea, ready to go?"

Olivia set her hands on her hips, showing off her attitude. "You know I am." She grabbed her long wool coat and her car keys.

"Hold on, Livi." Alex yanked the keys off her hand. "Let me drive for da lady."

Olivia huffed and puffed before Alex gestured her out the door. The concerned brunette hoped that tonight would still be a fun night without any problems.

* * *

The two women stood at the front desk of the busy Italian restaurant for not that long, waiting for their reservation when a gentleman appeared. "Hello. May I help you?"

"The name's Cabot. We have a 7 o'clock reservation."

He scanned through a list of names in the little black book. "Ah, yes, Ms. Cabot. Your table's ready. Please follow me."

While the gentleman led them to their table, some people near by took their sight at Olivia and Alex and grinned. Olivia's face suddenly reddened when some of them whispered "Cute couple" and "They must be on a date." As soon as they reached their spot, Alex jumped ahead and offered Olivia a chair. Standing directly behind her, the compassionate ADA gently removed Olivia's coat before they settled themselves in.

"Your server will arrive very soon." He handed the menus to them and smiled. They both thanked him until he left them alone. Alex peaked over at Olivia and noticed that she used her menu to shield her appearance.

"Are you hiding your pretty face or are you crazy for food?"

"Maybe both," Olivia answered quietly.

"C'mon, Olivia." She grabbed the menu from her. "At least you're not dressed up like Madonna, or Lady GaGa."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Madonna' or 'Man-donna?' And who the fuck is Lady GaGa?"

"Some random beauty queen I made up."

Olivia glanced at her like she was insane. "Alex, you're a thoughtful, beautiful woman with a huge heart, but you can be very stubborn... and just plain weird."

All of a sudden, Alex burst into laughter. She giggled so loud that other people around them stopped from what they were doing and stared at the lesbian couple. Olivia snatched back her menu and went back to hiding.

"Okay, okay, Livi. I'm sorry," Alex finally spoke. "It's just that the way you're acting makes me laugh."

Olivia moved her eyes from the menu to Alex. "Can we please move on without humiliation?"

"Yes, ma'am." She grasped Olivia's left hand, trying to give her love and comfort. "I'll be good."

Their moment alone got interrupted when the waitress showed up. "Hi, my name's Stephanie and I'll be your server tonight. What would you ladies like to have for a drink?"

* * *

It was a nice, long, pleasant time for both Olivia and Alex in the restaurant. They enjoyed their dinner as well as keeping each other company. Olivia was relieved when Alex behaved herself throughout dinner.

"Mmmm, that was delicious. How did you enjoy your meal, Alex?"

"It was really good. I liked it." She noticed that Olivia hasn't been self conscious about the way she dressed. "I bet you finally got comfortable with your outfit."

"Counselor, don't you start!"

The butch ADA giggled silently as she took a sip of her wine. "You know, Olivia? We should do this again."

"By playing 'mix and match' with our clothes?" Olivia suggested with sarcasm in her voice. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, but… you look really beautiful tonight."

Olivia can tell that her lover was being honest. "Seriously?"

Alex reached for Olivia hand. "Seriously... with all my heart." She gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

They stared intimately for several seconds until Olivia's cell phone unexpectedly broke the silence.

"Hello?"

"Liv, I'm sorry to interrupt your night, but there's a rape homicide at the West Side Highway. Can you meet Fin there?" Captain Cragen asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Is there a problem with that, Olivia?"

She sighed before answering, "No, not at all, Captain. Tell Fin I'll be there in 10." She hung up and looked at her lover. "Thanks a lot, Alex! Now I'm called on duty… with this dress on!"

"Now your appearance would really spice up the crime scene! I bet everybody would say 'nice dress' to you," Alex smirked.

"Okay, missy!" Olivia hissed, "You're going to get a big, fat, fucking punishment big time!"

Alex got aroused by that answer. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. Looking forward to it."

Once Olivia helped herself with her coat on, she snatched the car keys from Alex. "I would need these."

"Go ahead. I can walk myself home." Then she started to laugh again. "Have fun, Livi-loo!"

"Don't be such a smartass." She punched Alex lightly on her arm and left the restaurant in a hurry.

_'Yeah… people would probably admire Olivia's appearance,' _Alex thought.


End file.
